


A Promise

by lasairfhiona



Series: Long Distance [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	A Promise

Calleigh ran her finger along the red toothbrush hanging next to hers.  It was Don's.  He'd left it when he came to visit over Christmas, saying it was a promise for their future. 

Thinking about it now, she realized how cliché it all sounded. His visit had been a week of long walks on the beach, dinners he cooked for them when she had gone back to work and evenings cuddled on the sofa watching movies before he would kiss her gently and go to sleep in the guest room. They were taking it slow building something that would last.


End file.
